Threatened
by Riley4
Summary: Fraser comes to Thatcher's assistance


Threatened  
By Riley  
Pairings: BF/MT  
Rating: R  
Type: Angst. Romance. Friendship.   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making any money from this story.  
Note: This fic is set during season 2, after RWOB. As far as I know, there is no Empire Hotel, I just made it up.  
  
Thursday Night  
  
On the roof of the six-storey apartment building, in a quiet residential district of Chicago, the man dressed from head to foot in black, secured his rope to the railing. Checking his harness was securely fastened; he swung his backpack over his shoulders and climbed over the safety railing. Holding onto the railing, he scanned the area, making sure no one was passing or looking out of their windows. Satisfied, he placed both of his feet on the edge of the roof, and slowly began to descend down the brick wall of the building, towards a particular window on the fifth floor.   
  
He got as close to the window as he could, without putting his feet on it, and secured himself in place on the rope. Reaching into his backpack he retrieved a large window sucker with a long wooden handle and placed it onto the centre of the living room window. Next, he took the window-cutter out of his backpack.   
  
Working as quickly as was permissible in such conditions, he cut a circle in the glass, large enough for him to climb through; remembering to hold the sucker with one hand at the crucial moment. Keeping hold of the sucker, so the glass didn't fall out, he placed his window-cutter back into his backpack. Pushing the sucker forwards, the piece of glass he had cut opened up a nice sized hole for him. Stretching as far as he could, he placed the sucker, along with the glass, quietly down onto the carpeted floor.   
  
With both his hands free, he was now able to climb through the newly made hole in the window. Landing as quietly as he could on the other side, he unhooked the rope from his harness, and took his backpack off. Bracing himself, he took hold of the wooden handle of the sucker and pulled. With a "pop!" the sucker detached itself from the glass, and he put the sucker back into his backpack. Taking out his handgun, he left his backpack by the window.  
  
Moving swiftly, he went to where he knew the bedroom was located. The door was partially open, to his relief it didn't squeak as he walked into the bedroom. He saw the woman sleeping peacefully in the bed, alone. He smiled.   
  
The man walked quietly over to the bed, gun in hand. Bending slightly, he ran the tip of the cold gun along the woman's beautiful face.  
  
Thatcher awoke with a start, to the feeling of cold steel on her face. Her breath caught in her throat when she looked up at the man standing above her, with his gun pointed at her head.  
  
"Meg, nice to see you again!" he rasped.  
  
"What…what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you, of course."  
  
"How did you get in?"  
  
"Never mind about that." He smiled at her, and she felt physically sick. She had never been so absolutely terrified in her whole life, as she was right now. What was this sicko going to do to her? She didn't want to think about it, but images of what he could do zapped through her mind.  
  
She flinched as he ran the barrel of the gun along her face, down her throat and across her chest. She was afraid to ask, but she had to, "What do you want?"  
  
He looked into her eyes and smiled cruelly. "Are you frightened? You should be Meg!" She was petrified, but she wasn't about to admit that fact to this creep. "You know, you're a very sexy woman Meg!" She couldn't help but shudder in revulsion. He laughed. "Don't worry, I may be many things but I'm not a rapist. I'm just here to relay a message to you from my employer. I believe you know him, Henri Cloutier!"  
  
"Henri sent you here?"  
  
"Yes. He seems to have quite a thing for you. Now listen tight, Henri is in town tomorrow, and he wants you" he paused for good effect, and laughed at his own wording, "He wants you to meet him at the Empire Hotel, room 212, at 7 o'clock sharp. Don't be late. And as an incentive, you might want to know that some colleagues of mine are watching your parent's house. I got in here, and you're RCMP, so believe me when I say we will get into your parent's house. Now, if you don't want any unfortunate accidents to happen to them, you'll show up at the hotel room, and do what Henri wants."  
  
Thatcher couldn't believe this was happening. There was no way she was going to give herself to Henri, yet she couldn't allow anything to happen to her parents; Meg didn't know what on earth she was going to do!   
  
Meg looked at the man standing with a gun pointed at her head. The same man who had chatted her up at the Embassy party last night, and who had brought her home. She had to know something, "Did Henri pay you to pick me up last night?"  
  
"Yes. Not bad money either. Plus, you're a lot prettier than some of the women I usually get paid to pick up. Yeah, I can see why Henri wants you."  
  
"You're a fucking bastard, and so is Henri!"  
  
"Shhh! Now, now, Meg, we don't want to alert the neighbours, do we? And a pretty woman like you shouldn't be using foul language either. Think of the type of men you'll attract!" He laughed his horrible laugh again. Meg couldn't believe that last night she had found this man charming, attractive and his laugh adorable. Now, given half a chance, she would gladly pummel his face and various other bodily parts into mash potatoes. She was so ashamed, and angry with herself, for being fooled by this creep.  
  
"Oh, you might want to know that Henri had a colleague of mine take pictures of the pair of us coming into your apartment. If you don't comply with what Henri wants, he'll show these pictures to certain influential people in Ottawa. I don't think they'd be too pleased with an Inspector of the RCMP consorting with a known criminal. And believe me when I say that I will tell them we slept together. And then there's not forgetting what will happen to your parents!"  
  
"You bastard!" Meg was on the verge of angry tears. "Get out! Just GET OUT! You've relayed your vile message, now get the fuck out of my home, you disgusting piece of scum!" Thatcher was about to shout more abuse at him, but was shut up by a slap across the face from him.   
  
"Shut up, and stay there, otherwise I will shoot you, and then I'll kill your family. So be good, and keep your mouth shut Bitch!"   
  
Thatcher glared at him. If hatred could have killed, she'd have a dead man lying on her floor by now.  
  
Keeping the gun trained on her as he backed out of the room, he said, "Don't even think about coming after me!"  
  
When he left the bedroom Thatcher sat up in bed, trying to take all of what had just happened in. She felt in a daze. This couldn't be happening! She realised she must have really pissed Henri off at the restaurant that time! Finally feeling that she could trust her legs to stand, she got out of bed, and put her dressing gown on. She was going to check around her apartment. How had he got in? She had deadbolts on the door, and her windows were locked, plus she was five floors up! She had thought her home was intruder proof!  
  
In the hall she checked the door. It was just as she had left it before going to bed. Locked from the inside. She checked the bathroom windows and kitchen windows; nothing. Moving into the last room, the living room, she felt a blast of cold. Meg immediately noticed the hole in her window, and the glass lying in a perfect circle on the floor. Her mouth dropped open in disbelief.   
  
"What the fuck!" The sense of dread that Meg was already feeling increased at the realisation that professionals of the top calibre were threatening her. Anyone, who could get into her home via this method, obviously was well trained, and meant mean business!  
  
She decided to leave the glass where it was, she didn't really know what to do with it anyway. She doubted there would be any evidence on it, it was just that she really couldn't make herself touch it. The hole in the window, however, couldn't be left as it was.  
  
She'd get someone round tomorrow to fix the window. After taping some cardboard over the hole, she went back to the warmth of her bedroom. Only when she entered it, she didn't feel any warmer. The room didn't feel as cosy as it had before. She felt violated.   
  
Picking her telephone up, she dialled her parent's number. "Dad!"  
  
"Meg? Are you all right honey? It's very late!"  
  
"Yes, yes I'm fine. I was…I was just missing you."  
  
"Well, I miss you too Meg, and so does your mom. Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Are…are you and mom all right?"  
  
"Yes, honey, we're fine."  
  
"Well, it's late, I should let you get some sleep. Sorry for calling so late dad."  
  
"You don't have to be sorry Meg, you can call us any time, you know that!"  
  
"I know. Thanks. Er, dad?"  
  
"Yes princess?"  
  
She smiled at the name he always called her as a child, and still did even now that she was in her thirties. "Make sure you lock up properly, and don't forget to put the house alarm on!"  
  
"I won't Inspector."  
  
"Promise dad?"  
  
"I promise. Meg, are you sure nothing's wrong?"  
  
"I'm fine dad. Goodnight. Love you. Give my love to mom."  
  
Getting into bed, she lay down and finally let the tears flow that had been building up. In-between her deep sobs she found herself calling Fraser's name.  
  
Across town, in the seedier part of Chicago, Fraser sat bolt upright in bed and his eyes shot open. "Inspector!" He thought he had heard her call his name. Her voice was so full of sorrow, and need, that it tore at his soul. Seeing she wasn't there, he told himself that he must have been dreaming. Lying back down, he had a sudden strong urge to hold her. To comfort her. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get back to sleep that night.  
  
Friday Morning  
  
Thatcher walked through the consulate towards her office. Fraser was outside his office with Dief, and he noticed Thatcher's haunted look at once. "Sir?" She spun around at his voice. His sharp eyes saw the small bruise on her cheek that she'd tried to cover up with makeup. "Is everything all right?" his voice was full of tenderness and concern. She had to fight down an urge to cry. He noticed. "How did this happen?" He carefully stroked her bruise. She winced. "Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"You didn't Fraser." Looking away from him she saw Dief. "Fraser, can I borrow Dief for a few days please?"  
  
"Er, yes. Yes of course. May I ask why?"  
  
Thatcher went over to Dief and bending down, she patted him. He nuzzled her hand and wagged his tail. "I just want to pamper you, don't I?" She spoke to Dief.  
  
If Fraser hadn't have known something was wrong by now, he certainly would have by that. He frowned.   
  
"Come on Dief!" Thatcher said, and started walking to her office.   
  
Ovitz quickly stopped her with, "Oh, there's some man named 'Steven' in your office. He insisted on waiting in there. There wasn't anything I could do!"   
  
What little colour Thatcher had, drained from her face. Fraser saw this.   
  
Putting her hand on Dief's head, Thatcher went into her office.   
  
The man from the previous night was sitting behind her desk in her chair. "Meg! Did you have a nice night's sleep?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Now that's no way to greet a close acquaintance!"  
  
"We're not close. We never were." Sensing Thatcher's distress, Dief started to growl at the man.   
  
"A guard dog will do you no good."  
  
"I know. That's why I didn't get a dog, he's a wolf."  
  
"Yeah, well if he so much as licks me, I'll do more than that to your parents."  
  
"Just tell me what you're doing here, and then get outta here!"  
  
He stood and walked around the desk, nearer to her, but not too close because of Dief. "I just wanted to make sure you're going to follow my instructions, that's all. "  
  
There was a knock on the door. It opened, and in walked Fraser. "I'm sorry to barge in sir, but I need to discuss something with you. It's urgent."  
  
"Er, right. Steven was just leaving, weren't you!"  
  
"Yes." He smiled at Meg and then put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. Meg shuddered. Dief growled, and Steven pulled away towards the door. "Don't forget tonight Meg!"   
  
Meg let out a breath when he had gone. Fraser walked over to her and gently put his hand on her arm. "Sir, are you going to tell me what's wrong and how you got that bruise?"  
  
"I…oh God Fraser! What am I going to do?" Before he could answer she started sobbing.   
  
He pulled her into his warm arms. Fraser tenderly stroked her hair and spoke softly to her, "Shhh, it's all right. It's all right."   
  
She stayed in his arms until the tears stopped flowing. When she pulled away, he handed her his handkerchief. Gently steering her towards the sofa, he said, "Whatever it is, I'm going to help you. But you need to trust me and tell me what's wrong!"  
  
They sat down on the sofa. Dief lay protectively at Meg's feet. Thatcher sniffed, and nodded. "Okay." Her voice was solemn as she began to tell him what had happened last night.  
  
When she had finished, Fraser was inwardly fuming at Henri and Steven. He couldn't stand the thought of what they had put Meg through, and what Henri proposed to put her through. Ben vowed that while he was still breathing, there was no way that Henri was ever going to get his grubby hands on Meg. "We'll sort this out sir, I promise."  
  
"How though? I don't see a way out of it! I feel such a fool Fraser. I'm an Inspector in the RCMP for Pete's sake! How could I get myself in this mess?"  
  
"You didn't. Henri did. You've done nothing wrong."  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but I know one thing, I'm not going to let Henri touch me." She held her chin up defiantly.  
  
"Don't worry, he's not going too. I have an idea."  
  
"You do?" Her eyes filled with hope as she looked at him.   
  
Fraser nodded his head firmly. "Yes. First off, you're not going to the hotel, or home, they're not safe. I suggest you stay at mine tonight. You'll be safe there with Dief and I. I'll get Ray to watch the hotel to keep an eye on Henri."  
  
"Ray? Detective Vecchio? You won't tell him why will you?"  
  
"No. I'll ask him to do it as a personal favour to me."  
  
"What about my parent's?"  
  
"Where do they live?"  
  
"Ontario. In Oakfield, just outside Toronto."  
  
"Good. I'm going to call a contact in Toronto and get him to keep an eye on the house. I promise you that nothing is going to happen to them or to you. I won't allow it."  
  
"Who's your contact? The guy Henri has hired, Steven, is a professional, are you sure my parents will be safe? They're all I have. I can't lose them."  
  
He put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "I assure you they will be safe. He's the son of a friend of my father's. My father saved his life once. Believe me when I say he won't let anything happen to your parents."  
  
Meg did believe Fraser. In fact, other than her parents, Fraser was the only person in her life that Meg did believe. "I'll write the address down for you."  
  
Fraser used Thatcher's mobile phone to make the arrangements. The call to Toronto was easy. However, the phone-call to Ray was much harder. Ray wanted to know more details and whined about having to stay outside the hotel all night. After some gentle persuasion from Fraser, he relented and agreed to do the surveillance.   
  
That night Thatcher nervously entered Fraser's apartment with him and Dief. Taking her coat and hanging it up with his, he said, "Make yourself at home!"   
  
Thatcher's eyes once again roamed the sparse apartment. Just as she had remembered from her previous and only visit, the apartment only had one bed. She assumed Fraser would offer to sleep on the floor! Quickly averting her eyes from the sleeping quarters, Meg moved into the dining area and took a seat at the table. Sighing, she knew this was going to be a long night!  
  
Fraser came and sat down at the table with her. There was awkward silence. Fraser broke it by cracking his neck, and saying, "Erm, would you like something to drink sir?"  
  
"Yes, thank you. What do you have?"  
  
Standing up he said, "Ah! Just let me see!" He walked over to the fridge, opened it and leaned on the door, peering inside. "I have milk, tea, coffee, some orange juice and erm, water!"  
  
"Tea will be fine Fraser." He nodded and set about preparing tea for the both of them. "Erm, Fraser, would you like me to order something in for dinner? Pizza? Chinese?"  
  
"Yes, that would be a good idea."  
  
"What would you like? I'm paying." She held up her hand at his protest. "I insist. Now, what would you like to eat?"  
  
Fraser looked over at Dief, who was sat beside Thatcher. He hadn't left her side all day. "Woof!"  
  
"Dief would like pizza, if that's all right with you!"  
  
"Pizza it is." She looked down at Dief. "What kind of pizza do you want?"  
  
"Wuff rurruf."  
  
Thatcher rose her eyebrows at Fraser. "And translated that means…?"  
  
"Ham and cheese."  
  
"Ah! Of course. And you?"  
  
"Ham and cheese is fine for me too."  
  
Thatcher used her mobile and dialled a pizza place. Ten minutes later the pizzas arrived. While they ate they chatted about trivial things. After the pizza had been devoured, Thatcher at a loss how to spend the evening, got out her laptop and tried to do some work to take her mind off things. Fraser read his father's journals to see if there was any reference in them similar to the Inspector's situation; there wasn't.  
  
At nine o'clock Fraser used Thatcher's mobile to phone Ray. "Yup?"  
  
"Hello Ray, it's Fraser."  
  
"Oh, hi Benny."  
  
"Has there been any developments?"  
  
"Nah. That guy, Henry is still in his hotel room, hasn't come out once. And there's been no sign of the other guy you described."  
  
"Right. Thank you kindly Ray."   
  
Fraser handed the phone back to Meg. "Henri is still in his hotel room."  
  
Thatcher nodded. "Will you please phone the man who's watching over my parents? I need to know they're all right."  
  
Fraser nodded. "Of course. Right away." She handed him her phone and he dialled the necessary mobile phone number. A brief conversation revealed that no one had approached the Thatcher residence and they were inside alone. Meg let out a deep breath.  
  
At eleven o'clock Fraser phoned Ray again to check in. "Nope, no change. Benny this is really boring, not to mention I'm freezing my ass off."  
  
"I'm sorry Ray. I really do appreciate it. I wouldn't ask you to do this for me if it wasn't necessary."  
  
"I know Benny. I'd just like to know why I'm doing it that's all?"  
  
"I really can't tell you Ray."  
  
Thatcher was biting her lip listening to the one sided conversation. She felt terrible that Ray was out there for her, and he didn't even know why. It was extremely good of him to say the least, to agree to stay out there all night and not know why. Yes, he was a very good friend to Fraser. She hated herself for putting Fraser in this awkward position.   
  
Thatcher decided to swallow some more of her pride, and signalled to Fraser to hand her the phone. He seemed surprised, but complied. "Detective, this is Inspector Thatcher. I feel I owe you an explanation as to why you're out there. Fraser, and now I suppose you, has been kind enough to do me a favour. It's a long story and one I'd really rather not go into but basically that man who you're watching, Henri Cloutier, he's…well, he's threatened me, and also to hurt my parents. He sent a man to break into my apartment last night, and threaten me. That's why I'm here at Fraser's and why Fraser asked you to watch Henri tonight."  
  
"Oh! Do ya want me to arrest him or something?"  
  
"No. Just keep an eye on him please."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"And…thank you."  
  
"No problem."   
  
Next, Fraser phoned his contact watching the Thatcher's residence. To Meg's further relief, everything was the same there. "Fraser, what about this man who's supposed to have taken the photo's? Do you think he exists?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Thatcher gave an exasperated sigh. "Fraser this is madness! I can't hide from Henri forever. You can't hide my parents, and me and we shouldn't have to. I'm going over there now to sort this out once and for all." She stood.  
  
Fraser jumped up and took hold of her arm. "No. Don't do it Meg!"  
  
She looked at him. "I'm not going to sleep with him Fraser. I'm going to talk to him."  
  
"All right. May I come with you, I'd feel better if you let me?"  
  
Thatcher nodded. "Yes, I think that would be a good idea. Dief too."  
  
Picking up their coats, the three exited Fraser's apartment.  
  
Outside the Empire Hotel, Fraser and Thatcher spotted Ray's Riv and went over to him. "Fraser! Thatcher! What are ya doin here?"  
  
"Hello Ray. Inspector Thatcher wants to have this out with Henri, and so Dief and I are going with her."  
  
"Want me to come?"  
  
Fraser looked at Thatcher. "Thanks detective, but no. You've done enough for me already."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Oh! There is one thing detective!"  
  
"Shoot?"  
  
"Do you happen to have a small tape recorder with you?"  
  
"Yeah. Why? Ya wanna borrow it?"  
  
"Yes, if I may!"  
  
"Sure." He fished around in the Riv, came up with the device and handed it through the open window to her.  
  
"Thank you, detective."  
  
"Ya want me to stay?"  
  
She shook her head. "No thanks. You go home, have some sleep."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Oh, and detective?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you. I really appreciate what you've done."  
  
"Yeah, well, it was nothing."  
  
Fraser leaned his head into the car. "Thank you kindly Ray." He patted his friend on the shoulder, and then turned around to Thatcher. "Shall we?" He indicated to the hotel.  
  
"Let's go and get it over with."  
  
At room 212 Thatcher paused. She pressed the button on the device and then knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a sneering Henri. "Meg, you're late! Better late than never though!" He stopped as he saw Fraser standing behind Meg, and his sneer vanished. "What's going on? What's he doing here?"  
  
"Fraser's with me, and so is Dief."  
  
"Er, perhaps Steven didn't make himself clear. You were supposed to come alone."  
  
"Ah! So you did send Steven to break into my apartment last night and threaten me at gunpoint?"  
  
Henri was prickling. "I sent Steven to relay the message, yes." That wasn't enough, Meg needed more on tape than that.  
  
"So, let me get this straight, am I correct in believing that if I don't have sex with you tonight, you'll send someone to break into my parents house and hurt them?"  
  
Henri was pissed off at Meg's attitude and snapped, "That's just about right, yes. Don't forget the photographs too Meg! You wouldn't want certain people to see those now would you!"  
  
"Oh, the innocent photographs that show me what? Being brought home by the man you hired to pick me up at the Embassy party?"  
  
"Yes. I have photographs of you and him entering your apartment building together."  
  
"But nothing happened Henri. He saw me inside and then left."  
  
"Yes, we know that, but nobody else does Meg. And Steven is prepared to say he spent the night with you."  
  
"Why are you doing this to me Henri?"  
  
"It's simple, I was nice to you, offered you a helping hand in return for some intimate companionship. You refused me. You embarrassed me in front of an entire restaurant and him. Surely you don't just expect me to take that from you?"  
  
"Henri you're a lawyer, you know better than anyone that sexual harassment, breaking and entering, assault, and threatening, are against the law. Did you think you were above it just because you are my superior officer?"  
  
"You're a fool Meg Thatcher. You could have gone so far. I would have helped you. I would have been good to you. All as I asked in return was for your company."  
  
"No, you asked for more than that. But do clarify for me, what do you want me to do in order for you to not hurt my parents, and lie about those photographs?"  
  
He leaned forward towards Meg. Fraser made a movement to stop him. Dief gnarled. "If that wolf bites me you'll both pay."  
  
"Dief, stand down," Thatcher commanded. Dief complied but didn't move from Thatcher.   
  
"What I want from you Meg…" his sneer came back. "Is sex. You give it to me and all of this goes away. You don't, and I will have you parents hurt, and circulate those photographs with my own little take on them."  
  
"I won't do it Henri. And you won't have a chance to hurt my parents or me. And do you know why?" She reached into her pocket and removed the device. "Because I have it all on tape. I'm sure the RCMP will be very interested to listen to this! What do you think Fraser?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm certain they will find it most interesting and informative."  
  
By producing the device, Meg had wiped the sneer once and for all off Henri's face. "Come on Fraser, we have this to send to Ottawa!" Thatcher grinned triumphantly at Henri, before turning and walking away down the hall, Dief by her side. Fraser quickly followed, after giving Henri a hard luck of disgust. 


End file.
